


Roisa fic week

by FrancescaOwens1



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Beaches, Crack, F/F, First chapter they are kids, Mermaids, Movie AU, Post Apocalypse, Pregnancy, sliding doors - Freeform, some minor aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: This is actually my first ever fic week! These two are just too brilliant to not write about. So forgive if I make any mistakes regarding doing it right or my spelling or grammar.Enjoy!





	1. Day 1 - Movie Plot

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is kinda short and cracky. It's based off of Lilo & Stitch. Mainly the diner scene but brief mentions to over bits. They're kids, the same age as the Lilo in the film.

From the moment she and Raf had brought Rose home from the adoption home, she had known she would be trouble. Or at the very least, different.

Rose had been the only one at the home to actually speak to her when they went to collect her and her stuff. The staff had introduced them but spoke mainly to her father, then kept more than a safe distance away. At first Luisa had thought it was about her.

All the other children had cowered in the corner as if scared of something in there with them. She'd later discover that it was in there. And she had brought that thing home to her family's hotel. That thing was a person. It was Rose. But Rose was different.

She'd tapped Luisa on the shoulder, waved awkwardly as if she wasn't used to doing it and grimaced "hi".

But since then she'd been trouble. She pushed Luisa out of her own bed, refusing to sleep in her own, ruined most of the kitchen and some pillows in the living room by literally tearing them apart. 

She'd also been fun though. They'd woke Raf up to show him how Luisa could play music from the vinyl player through Rose. Like some sort of weird, human, stereo. She'd turned out to be a great guitar player, a quick study, and good listener. 

So as they sat in the Marbella's bar, Luisa showed Rose something she'd been working on to describe her feelings. 

"This is you" she began. Showing Rose the picture she had drawn of her. Red hair and long legs and all. "And this is your badness level" she indicated with her hand, showing her how the picture was almost entirely red. "It's unusually high for someone your size."

"We have to fix that."

But Rose wasn't listening. She was seemingly more interested in watching the entertainment Rafael had brought in for the holiday session. Clapping, however, when it all went wrong, instead of along with everyone else when the tricks actually went right. Causing a few heads to turn towards them. But Rose seemed completely unfazed by that. It was almost impressive. 

Luisa huffed. This was clearly going to take some time.


	2. Day 2 - Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - it's from Elena's P of V cause apparently I love to write for her.

Luisa Alver 

Elena knew the girl was trouble from the moment Emilio had mentioned her. The photo he had in his wallet wasn't at all reassuring. 

The girl had just looked like trouble. 

With those bright eyes which screamed for love. Those bright white teeth and lips that would grow to become luscious. With the seemingly simple and light style of fashion she had supported since she was very young. And the little, lost girl routine she had down to a tee, had all spelt trouble. 

But she never thought that she would work Clara round her finger, ever. 

But she had. 

Clara. Who had proved to be her absolute equal in quick wittedness, resourcefulness and cunning. Who had grown into the kind of woman who could have anyone she wanted. Man or woman. Or anyone in between. Who had mastered the art of forming relationships without emotional attachment so it wouldn't affect any of their plans.

But the girl was seemingly willing to give up everything they'd managed to achieve to be with this girl. Every plan, every dollar, and every success seemingly pointless to her since she had admitted to her that Luisa now knew the truth of who she was.

The truth which Elena, herself, had taught her to hide from the moment they started to actually work together. Becoming simply more than step-mother and daughter, becoming business partners. The truth of Sin Rostro, of their family, their business, and all their plans for the future. And she was willing to give it all up for this girl. 

This girl that it turns out she had been seeing since before she married Emilio. This girl who she had had locked up to keep that plan in motion. This girl who made Rose's eye twinkle with something that Elena was unused to seeing when she spoke about her. This girl who appeared to be able to make this killer, this sociopath which Elena had created, actually nervous. 

This girl she was planing to take onto her bloody submarine then onto her own island to start their life together. Seemingly believing the fact that she'd killed Emilio was not a reason to stop the Alver girl. Just kidnap her, just like she had Rafael's son, and then start a relationship together.

But Elena couldn't accept it. She just couldn't stand for that. She couldn't let it happen. And she wouldn't.


	3. Day 3 - Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3 space (apparently I see space and think Star Wars) for any geeks in this universe it’s set during the Clone wars and references to events within it. Cause I’m a shameless geek who secretly doesn’t give a fuck. 
> 
>  
> 
> Rose is a crime lord and Luisa is a senator.

Rose looked up from her drink as there was a loud series of knocks at the door to the hall. Silence broke over the room as the doors opened and several men dragged three bound body bags in.

She nodded for the men to open the two larger bags to reveal two gagged and bound unconscious men.

Rose beckoned them to bring all of the bodies closer. The second and third bodies were clearly some sort of guards from the armour and weapons they carried. They looked to be Shistavanen by the fur Rose could see covering their necks under their helmets and the extended claws of where one of them had removed his gloves. 

But the third body… It intrigued her to look even further. 

Who could be travelling with the need for guards. Ever since the alliance between herself and the Hutt family, the Outer Rim was essentially safe for anyone except Republicans or Jedi. Which suggested something as to who this person might be.

She opened this bag herself. Finding this person to be a head shorter than the guards, had a sack over their head and dust all over them. As if they’d had fallen during what Rose assumed was the ambush her men conducted. The person was clearly conscious as they were struggling against their handcuffs.

Intrigued, she looked further. The brightly coloured robes clearly suggested this was someone of great importance or wealth, or both in theory. Along with the long waves of brunette that flowed down their back, and the gold rings that were covered their copper like coloured fingers, Rose was assured of the status of this particular prisoner.

She thought she recognised the voice that was mumbling complaints within the sack. But she couldn’t be sure. Reaching to untie the sack, she pulled it off to reveal the third person. 

“Ah” she breathed as she stood up and moved back slightly to take in their face. “Senator Alver”. She could recognise that face anywhere. 

It had been plastered across the whole of Coruscant’s lower levels since the Senator had joined the pacifist alliance with the Duchess Satine Kryze. Bringing yet another planet into that foolish endeavour. There had been a bounty on her head like no other Rose had seen before. Even if you converted the Republic Credits to her own native currency it was still impressive. The Separatists clearly wanted her gone.

“what a pleasure to finally meet you” She bowed mock dramatically then. Enjoying putting on the show for this particular prisoner. “I had no idea your fighter was within this star system.”

Luisa winced then as one of the men who had dragged her in. A Devaronian, by the looks of him, reached forward to pull the gag off of her mouth so she could reply. The pain was sharp but momentary, it just made the skin around her lips sting.

“Let me go Solano, by the time my father hears about this…” she began harshly. Not about to appear weak in the presence of one the galaxy’s most prominent crime lords.

But she was stopped then as the men surrounding them broke into slight snickers of laughter and shook their heads with disbelieving smiles on their faces. One Talortai snorted, his drink splashing onto the floor.

Her gaze flickered back to Solano. Who was slowly advancing towards her and watching her closely. The two rough looking Weequay guards either side of her ghosting their hands across their guns. One reaching towards the pistol at his hip and the other back towards the rifle like weapon at his shoulder. 

“Your father can take no action without the consent of the senate, my dear, so I would stop making empty threats.” Rose announced, kneeling down to lower herself to the eye level of the woman on her floor.

That at least seemed to make the woman stop. 

Rose smiled, reaching one hand out to brush against the skin of the woman’s cheek. Indulging in the want to feel her soft skin before the brunette flinched her head away in disgust. 

“Separatist scum” Luisa spat, her whole demeanour becoming defensive as she resumed trying to struggle out of her restraints. Pulling to get at least her wrists free. 

“Who are you calling a separatist, dear?” Rose chuckled. Standing up again to reassert her authority. Not particularly enjoying being spat at in front of her own men. 

“You, who else?” Luisa questioned. It wasn’t as if she knew anyone else here. At the slightly amused scoff and raised eye brows she got in reply, her eyes flashed in anger. “Aren’t you doing the dirty work of the separatists in favour for money?” The room erupted with laughter then. Several men banging their fists against the tables they were sat at. One Filordus almost fell off their chair they were laughing so much. 

Rose herself couldn’t help the laugh that left her then. The Republican Congress really was so foolish. It’s honestly no wonder how she managed to always slip their grasp, avoiding all those times of arrest and almost charging her. They liked to believe everyone played by the rules, that there was clearly a right and wrong in this multiverse. Fools. This woman was a clear example of it. 

With her foolish robes, inability to properly defend herself, ridiculous extravagant hairstyle, bright teeth and dark eyes…

Damn it, Solano, focus.

“We all know what you did in Ryloth after the Separatists invaded”. 

“Collateral damage, dear” And it had been. What did people expect if they were going to step out in front of a firing cannon. Especially one that was manned by a droid. She only went there for the steady supply of gold that Wat Tambor had promised her in exchange for her help. “and if I was you, I’d stop thinking about the past and focus on the here and now.” She face lit up then with something dangerous behind her eyes. Making Luisa shiver.

“Why?” Luisa bit back “What you are going to do to me can’t be any worse than what’s already happened in this pointless war.“she grimaced then thinking of the devastation she had witnessed over nearly the entirety of her political career as she visited various planets to see if they could offer any help at all. 

"Ah yes, there’s the Duchess Satine’s influence. Thank the gods for the wonders of the Pacifists” she heard Solano reply, turning momentarily and speaking to her men instead of her. As though the idea of perusing peaceful ends to this war was a joke to them. Arrogant morons.

“And as for why…” Rose continued, leaning over the captive woman. Not lowering to her eye level but remaining at her own to ensure she looked particularly imposing. “Well you’re my prisoner.” She smirked “And I’m not about to let you go.”


	4. Day 4- Apocalypse/Post Apocalyptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t too sure what kind of apocalypse this was albout while I was writing it. It’s probably something like Zombies or an alien invasion.

Seeing Rose again was like a breath of fresh air. 

Ever since she’d left their family’s hanger to see if she could help (She was a doctor after all) it was like she couldn’t breathe.

The devastation left behind from the first several waves was truly horrific. It reminded her of the images and videos of war torn countries in the time before. Buildings in rubble or just barely still standing. Blood splatters up walls and in the road. Bodies and severed limbs lining the streets. The only thing that didn’t match, that made Luisa feel even more uneasy, was the deafening silence. 

But when she saw Rose again. Rose with her ridiculous red hair and terrible blue eyes. It was almost enough to make everything better. 

She couldn’t help the tears that had flown when Rose lead them to her safe house. Them being her and whatever people Luisa could get to move enough so as to walk. She would beg Rose to help her go back for the others later. Claiming that they couldn’t just leave them there, regardless of what dangers it might pose to them. They were the ones that were still human.

Rose had supplies. Water tanks, craters full of food and medical supplies. Even some ‘luxuries’ as some liked to call them, like sanitary items. Rose had beds to sleep in and weapons to defend themselves with.

Guns, knives, bats. Anything they could get their hands on. Enough blood had been shed but even a medical professional who abhorred violence like Luisa could see the need to do so. They had to protect themselves if they wanted to survive. 

If wasn’t like they had access to anyone else at this point. Luisa was sure she would ask Rose about how to start finding them soon.

Rose had a warm body for her to fall into. Warm lips for her to take comfort in. And a million apologies and promises to make everything better between them. Enough to make Luisa possibly imagine a future. Something she hadn’t allowed herself to do at all from the moment she had gotten separated from Rafael and her father. 

Rose had a warm bed with pillows that Luisa could relax in. A hold on her that when she came, gasping and crying into Rose’s skin as she clutched at her red hair, made it almost feel alright. Like their world hadn’t changed for the very worse.

Because Rose would keep her safe. She’d promised. Her and anyone else she wanted her to.


	5. Day 5- Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa's waters breaks. Rose panics for a second.

Luisa crumpled over at the sharp pain to her middle. Feeling cramps like never before. Looking down herself momentarily she became aware of the wet liquid on her legs and the floor around her feet which confirmed what she was thinking. 

“ROSE” she shouted, suddenly feeling panic wash over her. (Despite the fact that she was A DOCTOR, for gods sake. Pull yourself together, Alver). The lack of reply she got then didn’t help the mood at all. “CLARA RUVELLE”

“Baby?” Rose called from downstairs. The uncertainty in her voice making Luisa want to punch something. What was there to be confused about. Her due date was only a few days away, what else could she be calling her for.

Which, in hind sight, wasn’t a particularly fair accusation of her wife. 

For as her pregnancy had progressed, Luisa had been asking for increasing strange and different things. 

Notably, the night Rose refused to kiss her after she got home from meeting an ex ‘associate’ as she found her sat at the kitchen counter eating white bait dunked in Nutella. Her cravings had been driving her crazy. 

Or the time she sent the red head out for an entire day. 'Yes, you Rose, not Joey or one of the other guys. What kind of mother do you want people to think of you as?’ To find the particular sling wrap she had been searching for on their laptop as none of the local baby stores sold one.

“It’s time” she gasped, feeling the wave of anticipation and just a hint of dread flow over her. She remembered a time when she told other women about that feeling. That it was okay to feel that way. It was only natural as you were about to push a human being out of you. She wished she felt that assured now.

“She’s coming Rose, the baby is coming.” 

“What?” Rose was stood halfway up the stairs now. Clearly having not heard her properly. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she found Luisa stood in the doorway of their bedroom with her hands covering her stomach.

Luisa took a second to regain herself before looking up. Rose had a smudge of paint on her left cheek. It was red (of course it was, bloody Rose) and had obviously come from her brushing the back of her hand carelessly across her cheek. Why had she allowed a narcissist to paint a nursery? 

“This baby is coming right bloody now, Rose.”

“Oh my god” Rose gasped, the rag she was drying her hands with dropping to the floor beneath her. Her hands twitching and body flinching as if she was trying to move frantically. But she actually wasn’t, she was just stood there. Staring at her in shock.

“Rose” Luisa shouted, making the red head snap out of her momentary trance seeing her eyes zone in to the present and a look of determination settle over her face.

“I’m coming sweetheart.” She announced, her inner crime lord taking over and climbing up the stairs towards her. “Mama is gonna take care of everything.” Her tone becoming increasingly reassuring by the second.

She wrapped her arms around her shaking wife then for several moments, taking comfort in each other before this big step, but then nearly exploded into action. Grabbing their birthing kit bag, calling Joey to bring the car asap with a threat of what Luisa assumed would be near or actual death if it wasn’t soon enough, and then ahead to the hospital to find out exactly what to do next.

Luisa smiled in relief then. Only a ex criminal mastermind could make her feel safe right then. Despite the fact that her body might be changed irreversibly within the next 24 hrs. Damn her.


	6. Day 6- Folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roisa talk about mermaids. Set around 3x16 on Rose's island.

"It's true." Luisa insisted, jogging to catch up with her girlfriend. Having got distracted from their walk by finding a still alive crab upside down and helped him onto his front so he could crawl away. 

She intertwined their hands together once she reached her and finding the feel of sand beneath her feet increasingly therapeutic.

"Oh please" Rose shook her head disbelieving then. Looking across at the brunette like she had two heads for saying such a ridiculous statement.

"Im telling you, Rose. They sit on the rocks and lure boats to shipwreck." She recounted the information from the book she had been reading word for word. Knowing that making it sound more factual would convince Rose more than just her opinion.

"Maybe in fairytales or some old wive's tale it is" Rose countered, finding even the mentioning of the idea of Mermaids ridiculous. "But not in real life." She took a larger step than normal then to avoid stepping on a pile of seaweed that was in her path.

"Philistine" Luisa mumbled, nudging a broken shell out of her way with her foot. Watching how the pale pink colours contrasted the sharp green and purple varnish on her toes. 

"I prefer the term maverick, you child." Rose replied, her tone would have been serious if not for the faint hint of laughter that Luisa could hear. The red head was enjoying this. Not that she'd ever admit it. 

"Whatever, there was this guy when I first got here that claimed he had seen one at the bay." She claimed, letting go of Rose's hand to push past her. Walking in front for a moment before turning to face her and continuing to walk backwards.

"Of course he did."

"I'm sorry?" Luisa stopped then, bringing them both to a stop. A flash of annoyance was on and then gone from her face in a second. As if she was trying to be serious but couldn't.

And given how Rose looked it was no surprise. 

Her hair was hanging down around her shoulders, making the curls flow like a waterfall. She was wearing a maxi dress that clung to the curves of her upper body almost scandalously and sandals which revealed perfectly pedicured nails. She looked like something out of a magazine and Luisa couldn't help but frankly stare. Finding her even more gorgeous (if that was actually possible) every second that passed. 

"Mermaids aren't real, Luisa" the red head replied. Shaking her curls out as a breeze had pushed them in front of her face and making Luisa gasp at that sight. Almost entirely convinced that this was just a fantasy and she was going to wake up face down at a desk or something. 

"Its just a story from centuries ago told to scare people when they went sailing. Which we've romanticised within recent centuries to compensate for the boredom within our own lives." Rose continued. Still not believing exactly why she was having this conversation.

She had just wanted a walk on the beach with her girlfriend where they admired their surroundings and, quite preferably, had sex. Possibly both at the same time. Right now she wasn't fussy, she'd take either given how the sun made Luisa shine even more than usual. 

"Right..." Luisa drooled, in that voice which Rose knew she reserved only for her and Rafael. The voice that said she was listening but didn't believe a word of what they were saying "they're still real though." 

Rose shook her head fondly at the brunette then. No matter what she did or said, she couldn't get her to change her mind. Luisa was always going to believe in stuff like that.

It was almost enough to make Rose wish she could too. Almost.


	7. Day 7- Sliding Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't go back to the Marbella to see Rafael as Luisa sees through his cancer story. Canon but obviously slightly au.
> 
> This is it folks. I've really enjoyed writing for this. All the prompt were great and everyone's work was just a pleasure to read. Thanks for all the lovely feedback and taking time to read.

"This is incredible." Luisa remarked, leaning over the balcony overlooking the sea. Resting on the balls of her feet to get the best view she could of the surrounding island and environment. 

"Yes it is" Rose mused, her eyes focused on Luisa instead of the water. The rising sun made luisa almost glow. With her hair up except for a few strands framing her face, light lipstick that highlighted how plump her lips were in the morning, and a white drop waist sundress that drew Rose's eyes to her legs when the older woman leaned over more, Luisa looked like something out of a dream that Rose had when she was younger.

"Stop it" Luisa gushed, bringing the red head out of her thoughts as she saw the woman blush and laugh sweetly as she caught her staring. 

"Stop what." Rose replied, allowing herself a smile as she watched her girlfriend squirm. It was moments like this that made Rose sure that this was far better than a life of crime. Moments when it was just them, the safety of her island, and the sheer power of their love. 

She'd miss it. Of course she would. However being allowed to be Luisa without fear of anyone realising that it was her under the Eileen mask or having to hide their relationship so she could remain with Emilio for their plan, it was worth losing the rush that pulsed through her when a plan came together. Just being able to be with her was enough. 

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what?" She was teasing her now but she couldn't help it. She'd always loved the way the brunette reacted to torment.

How her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. How her small smiles highlighted her laugh lines. How her eyes sparkled as bright as some of the finest jewels Rose had ever seen. How she would curl into Rose if she was near by to hide her face. Or lightly push her to make her stop if her discomfort was too much. 

"Like that." Luisa whined, gesturing towards Rose now even with her back turned to the red head. Waving one hand to refer to the look of the woman's face and the other covering her own to try and hide the colour of her own cheeks. Rose always thought the red of Luisa's cheeks when embarrassed was the best part of making her feel that way. 

"I can't help it." She really couldn't. Because Luisa has always been adorable, she reminded Rose at times of a small puppy with a bow on its head, but she was frankly delectable when she was embarrassed. 

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect." The words fell off her tongue easily then. No hesitancy to admit her feelings towards the other woman. For anyone else she would have never been able to do so. No one else mattered enough. 

"No I'm not."

"To me, you are." She was the only thing or being, sentient or not, human or  
animal, whom Rose honestly believed was perfect. Rose wasn't sentimental, obviously, she could barely understand the need to value other people's emotions. But seeing Luisa look like that was enough to convince Rose that Angels existed.

"Oh stop it" Focusing back to the here and now, Rose saw the other woman roll her eyes then. Turning to flash the red head a small happy smile, making Rose's heart skip a beat at the sight, before heading back into the apartment with a slight bounce to her step.


End file.
